


There Will Always Be Tea

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Happily Ever After, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: John makes sure they finally get their Happily Ever After.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Faith, Hope and Love. The greatest of these is Love.

Mrs. Hudson bustled into the sitting room weighed down with the tea tray. Besides the tea, the tray was overflowing with biscuits, scones, jams and honey. "Nearly time John dear?"

 

The blogger looked up from the laptop screen and smiled. "Just about. Think you baked enough goodies?"

 

"You stop that teasing right now John Watson. It's MY business how happy I am that you two are back together, AND I will bake enough for your Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers if I please, thank you very much!"

 

John kissed her cheek as he took the tray, "Yes, ma'am. This is wonderful, just perfect. Thank you."

 

"Anything for My Boys. You know that dear." She turned her head slightly, "He'll be awaking soon?"

 

"Right now I think. The sofa brings the most peaceful rest."

 

"He deserves both those things. I will never forget how terribly he missed you, the loneliness, the hurt."

 

"That is at an end. Sherlock Holmes will never be lonely or hurt ever again. That is MY vow." John looked over to the sofa, his face a reflection of profound love. "Time for tea Mrs.Hudson."

 

His heart swelled as he gently sat down on the sofa beside the beloved "great lump" of a man wrapped in the tattered pajama bottoms, T-shirt, and well worn dressing gown. 

 

"There you are," John whispered as he pressed a kiss to rowdy curls and rubbed a warm sinewy back, "Mrs.Hudson brought tea, AND baking."

 

The younger man blinked a half dozen times, then scrubbed at his eyes with his fists like a two year old. "John?"

 

"Hello luv. We've been waiting for you to join us for tea. It was worth the wait. You are adorable."

 

"Adorable? Really John that is just disgusting! Have you been drinking?"

 

"No, I can say the man I love is adorable, brilliant, looking good enough to eat, and any other mush that comes to mind." He leaned down and blew a loud raspberry on a long pale neck.

 

Sherlock let out a squawking laugh. "John, what has gotten into you?" 

 

"Just happy to be here with you, gorgeous."

 

Sherlock sat up, stretching like a cat, tendons and joints popping and snapping. "How long did I nap John? I feel as stiff as a wizened old man."

 

"Seems like only a moment to me. Come have tea, you'll soon feel yourself again."

 

"I feel in a fog, but Hudders tea has magical powers and I seem to be famished. Funny, I can't recall the last time I had an appetite."

 

Martha rattled the cups and saucers. "You come right over here young man, and eat these scones. Heaven only knows what I went through to find this exotic honey you like. Eat!"

 

The trio devoured everything in sight. John sighed, "Seems you didn't bake too much Mrs.H."

 

"I know my boys! Oh there's Molly!" A few moments later the door buzzer sounded.

 

Sherlock looked startled, "You have superpowers now as well."

 

John coughed, "Yes, her baking is magical and she can see through walls. Git, Molly texted to say she was stopping by, and you were chewing so loudly you didn't hear the door."

 

Molly was ushered into the room by the flustered "not your housekeeper." Ponytail swishing, she crossed the floor and placed a container in front of Sherlock. "Eyeballs, gangrenous gall bladder, and two petrified testicles."

 

John snorted, "Hello to you too. Where did you find frightened testicles?"

 

Sherlock huffed indignantly, "John she means petrified as in..." Seeing their amused expressions, he blushed at falling for the joke.

 

"Doctor here, remember genius?"

 

"Testicle humor is beneath you John."

 

"You want gall bladder humor instead?"

 

By now the giggling spread, even ensnaring Sherlock. "This entire conversation is preposterous. All the same, thank you Molly."

 

"Only the best for my friend," she chirped, "enjoy." 

 

"Can't you stay dear?"

 

"Next time Mrs.Hudson. Mike is waiting dinner." To the detective's consternation, the petite dynamo brushed a light kiss to his temple as she left. 

 

"Who is this Mike person?"

 

Exasperated John shook his head, "Stamford. Sherlock you've got to stop deleting everything that doesn't involve murder or mayhem."

 

"More to the point, why did she kiss me?"

 

The doctor came around the table and kissed him deeply, "Because you are irresistibly kissable, luv."

 

Sherlock's jaw cracked in a yawn, "How is it possible that I am sleepy? I'm never tired!"

 

Hudders patted his shoulder, "Dear, you haven't been well. Just relax and let yourself recover."

 

"I was unwell, was I drugged John?"

 

"Only what was necessary. You don't need them anymore. Come on now, off to the loo with you. Then, I'm putting you in our bed where you'll be comfortable. Tomorrow excitement awaits."

 

"How can you predict that?"

 

"Simple. Every day with you is exciting."

 

John sat with the detective until his soft snores gave way to deep sleep, then he came out to find Martha doing a tidy.

 

"You do know that's not necessary."

 

"I've missed this. Humor an old lady."

 

"I will when I find one."

 

"Going now dear. Don't forget, I'm here when either of you need me."

 

"Forget you? England will fall."

 

~~~***~~~

 

As Sherlock and John enjoyed a breakfast fry up, the buzzer sounded again. Soon, footsteps echoed up the stairs.

 

"It's Mycroft, John."

 

"Now you see through walls?"

 

"The umbrella makes a distinct thud."

 

"Thud, how scientific."

 

Before Sherlock could formulate a snarky reply, the door opened. "Ah, good morning Doctor. Brother mine, so good to see you."

 

Sherlock just stared as John motioned to a chair. "Coffee Mycroft?"

 

"Thank you John but the Prime Minister requires my attention."

 

"Planning on taking over the world brother?"

 

"Nothing so ambitious little brother. I only stopped by to invite you both to dine with Gregory and me whenever your schedule allows. We haven't seen you in ages it seems."

 

John smiled, "We'd be delighted Mycroft. As a matter of fact, I'm rather expecting Greg to call us with a case today. It's been a while. Think we're due. We'll work out a date when we see him."

 

Sherlock felt his brother's eyes focused on him, "Do I have marmalade on my face?"

 

"Not at all. I am just gratified to see how well you appear now back under the good doctors tender ministrations. Thank you John."

 

"Time and love heals all wounds Mycroft."

 

"Indeed. Gentlemen, sorry have to dash. Until later then."

 

Watching the door close, Sherlock shivered. "John, I fear I am still unwell. Again this morning I was hungry, and now I was almost glad to see Mycroft."

 

"I knew it would happen at some point, you've grown up."

 

"I would eviscerate you, but I'm getting a text. It's Giovanni."

 

"Greg's Italian now? Good to know. What's he got for you?"

 

"Stop prattling and I'll see. Closed door murders John, three victims! Come on, sounds like a nine, perhaps even a ten! Hurry John, the Game is on!"

 

~~~***~~~

 

Lestrade finished his post case notes and grinned. "Mates, that was bloody fantastic! Only you could have solved it Sherlock. Good to have you back on the case."

 

"I apologize for my absence. My being unwell is not to be tolerated from now on."

 

Greg clapped him on the back, "John will keep you right."

 

Sherlock smiled softly, "Always did, does, and will."

 

Sherlock suggested Angelo's, John agreed to carryout. "Been a hard run through the streets, luv. Sort of want you and me snuggled up at 221B with pasta and sex."

 

"I can formulate no argument against that plan John. Carry on."

 

They sat on the sofa snogging, both men stuffed with good food and fine wine. Sherlock took a breath and purred, "Take me to bed John. I may need an examination after today's strenuous activities."

 

"Right this way Mr. Holmes. I'm at your service."

 

The detective would later say he felt as if John had worshiped at the altar of Sherlock Holmes. He wasn't well fucked, well, he was actually, but more than that they had made love in every conceivable way. John had left no inch of skin untouched, no orifice unattended, no fevered request denied. Pure bliss.

 

Sherlock rolled over in John's arms, "I don't believe I have ever had such a marvelous day John. Spectacular in every way."

 

"All your days will be like this, luv. I swear it."

 

"I should scoff at the sentiment, but somehow, John, I believe you." 

 

~~~***~~~

 

"John dear, where is Sherlock?"

 

"If you can imagine it, out doing the shopping and buying milk." 

 

"That is a miracle."

 

"This is the place for them isn't it."

 

"John I need to know, are you going to tell him?"

 

"Honestly, I rather thought he would have deduced it by now. The forgotten memories, the reactions of people to seeing him; at the very least he could suspect amnesia."

 

"He was very ill for a very long time John. It's to be expected I think."

 

"That may be. But since you ask, no, I'm not going to tell him, not yet at any rate. He deserves all the happiness I can give him. If he eventually deduces it, fine."

 

"Are you sure John?"

 

"I am Martha. Sherlock was condemned to a life of loneliness, grief and torment because I kept myself from him, kept my child from him. Ruined his health, his mind, broke his heart. He's never to know that the best days of his life can only be after death."

 

"You'll be surprised, I think, to learn I agree dear. Can you just picture him investigating all the layers and portals? He probably would never notice us again."

 

"Puzzling out that we each get what we want how we want it? God the very thought is horrifying."

 

"Talking of horrors, I realize the idea that people with two happy marriages can have separate bits of heaven for each spouse is super. But imagine if my three had all been happy. I'd be parceled amongst the clouds like confetti. Rather just be here, dear."

 

"When Rosie comes at last, I can give part of myself to both of them."

 

"You might even finally make that family you mourned all those years, John."

 

"Until then Hudders..."

 

"Until then dear..."

 

"Mrs. Hudson, where are you?"

"Up here Sherlock."

 

He bounded up the seventeen stairs like a young kiddie overflowing with joy, "See what I've brought you? It occurred to me today I have never given you flowers. Here, yellow roses."

 

"They're lovely dear, thank you. John I think he likes me better."

 

Sherlock gave his blogger a staggering kiss, "Sorry Hudders, I'm afraid John wins. I bought milk."

 

She laughed, "Love will win out boys."

 

Throwing his arms around John, Sherlock reveled in the embrace.  
"We will always have love won't we John?"

 

"Yes my beautiful boy."

 

Mrs.Hudson gazed wistfully at the scene as she turned toward the kitchen. "I'm ever so fond of Happily Ever After."

 

Sherlock smirked, "Obviously, we have that."

 

John kissed him gently, "Indeed we do. There will always be love."

 

Mrs. Hudson plugged in the kettle and smiled, "Yes, my sweet sweet boys, and there will always be tea.

**Author's Note:**

> John and Sherlock will always find their way back to each other.
> 
> ** Kudos to you who got the twist before the end. I tried to be as obtuse as possible. 
> 
> *** There are many possible conclusions. As long as are in love and happy. <3


End file.
